<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I panicked and broke up with him.” by AngelCuttingOnions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039585">“I panicked and broke up with him.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions'>AngelCuttingOnions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay Panic Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, bobby just wants to give his gay children coffee and go to bed he’s done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is uncomfortable with his current boyfriend and can’t figure out why so he does the only reasonable thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s) (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay Panic Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished 911 Stories I Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I panicked and broke up with him.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah ok i know i said no part two but apparently i lied </p><p>i’m literally in the bathroom at church rn to finish editing this because  I DONT WANT TO BE HERE SO IM WRITING GAY FANFIC IN THE BATHROOM DAMMIT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck stood at Bobby’s front door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. </p><p>“Buck. Didn’t you have a date?” Bobby raised his eyebrow at the terrified looking man. </p><p>“I panicked and broke up with him.” He blurted out. </p><p>Bobby sighed and moved to the side, causing Buck to march past him into the house before he started pacing rapidly back and forth. </p><p>“I mean he was literally perfect! He’s funny, he’s hot, he’s polite and sweet and I panicked and I <em>broke up with him</em> and then I <em>left</em>.” Buck waved his hands as he paced. </p><p>“What type of panic?” Bobby questioned after avoiding one of Buck’s rapidly moving hands. </p><p>“I don’t <em>know</em>! We were sitting there on the couch, talking and- and I looked at him and I realized it was <em>wrong</em> even though I know I’m attracted to him and I already got over my internalized homophobia towards myself so it probably wasn’t that and I just...” Buck slowed his pacing as he trailed off. “Didn’t want to be there with <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“So who <em>did</em> you want to be there with?” Bobby’s knowing expression told Buck he totally already knew. </p><p>“You mean like he wasn’t right because he wasn’t the right person? That’s-“ Buck came to a full stop. “...Shit. Eddie? No way, there’s no way I’m-“</p><p>“Well if he’s the first person you thought of, it could be.” </p><p>“Cap I’m in love with Eddie.”</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“No no thanks I uh- I just realized I left Jeremiah on my couch after I panicked.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me i’m not the only one who has panic broken up with people</p><p>anyway ngl i lowkey don’t like this one as much as i did the first but here’s to hoping y’all will-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>